


What are the Chances?

by grus



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grus/pseuds/grus
Summary: John and Simon almost 40 years in are still as in love as ever.





	What are the Chances?

**Author's Note:**

> For my dear friend Allegra (allegra0.tumblr.com)
> 
> Paper Gods era.
> 
> Title comes from the Duran Duran song.

It'd been close to 40 years of this and they still can't get enough of each other. They start to undress the moment they cross the threshold of the hotel room, or scratch that, even before they do, so desperate for each other they don't even care about potential onlookers... the same as they never had. Their once young bodies just as hungry for each other now that they're pushing 60.

Simon'd lost a lot of weight lately, but when he pushes John against the wall John still feels his weight keenly... but it's pleasant, this feeling of being encircled in Simon's tight embrace and the pressure of the wall against his back. 

Nevertheless, he chuckles “Are you trying to suffocate me, Charley?” his eyes crinkle showing making the wrinkles around his eyes show even more. Simon's always loved the way laughter showed in all of John's face.

In response Simon quickly takes his lips for a searing kiss full of tongue. As they part, lips bruised and covered with saliva, Simon whispers “Maybe I am, what of it?”.

John in reply peppers kisses over the thick column of Simon's throat, relishing every moment of it. Simon moans quietly and closes his eyes, exposing more of his throat to John.

As John proceeds leaving the trails of kisses he starts moving his hands over Simon's biceps and arms. Simon's always had strong arms but he's been working out and John can't help but appreciate the results of it.

“God, I love your arms...”

Simon can't help but make a lopsided grin. 

“How about I make good use of them then...” Simon laughs and picks John up off the ground, John's back still against the wall, his thighs encircling Simon's waist. 

John doesn't mind being manhandled and quickly finds himself enjoying the increased friction between their groins. 

“I hope you've got lube...” he whispers desperately. 

“The victory belongs to the prepared. I have it in my right pocket, could you get it out, love?”

John just groans at Simon's questionable attempts at humour but nevertheless proceeds. 

After a lot of awkward fiddling they decide to take care of this part with John's feet firmly on the ground. 

But as soon as they're done stretching and lubing him up Simon picks him up again and excruciatingly slowly pulls him down his cock.

John gives him a dirty look for Simon taking his sweet time with this, but Simon just smiles at him in exchange. 

Finally they're flush against each other, Simon's entire length inside of John. 

Their position is a bit uncomfortable due to how tall and gangly John is, but they manage well enough.

As they move together in sync, moaning and panting, John giggles out “God, Charley, you always were a sweaty bastard but you're really outdoing yourself now.”

“Shut up, luv, I'm doing most of the work here,” he punctuates his words with a particularly strong thrust. 

John moans in almost delirious ecstasy.

“Maybe I should goad you some more if those are the results...”

Simon stops moving for a moment and gives John a languid kiss which John returns eagerly.

They part, mouth still next to mouth, breathing hard, their breaths mingling. 

“Charley I'm so close...” John whimpers. 

“Alright, gorgeous, alright...” Simon whispers and starts thrusting again.

John meets his thrusts and they proceed in perfect harmony, till Simon stutters and comes deep inside of John. 

“Sorry... I was trying to wait till you come,” Simon pants apologetically. 

“Shh... it's okay, dear, just finish me off, and we're good” John winks.

Simon sets him down, and then kneels in front of him, taking John's hard as nails shaft into his mouth.

Normally Simon would take his sweet time with this, first kissing John's thighs, then mouthing at his balls, kissing the tip of his cock... but now John is already desperate enough as it is, so Simon just takes him all in one go, deep into his throat.

And then John just screams and comes.

John's legs give under him and he falls to the floor, draping himself over Simon. As they sit together in each other's arms they just pant and smile. 

“God, I'm too old for such acrobatics,” Simon laughs, some of John's come he didn't manage to swallow, still dripping down the corner of his mouth. 

“Well I for one applaud your Olympic level performance,” John kisses Simon feeling the taste of his own come as he does it. “But you’re right, for the next round it's the bed...”

“Already thinking bout a repeat? God, you're insatiable,” Simon laughs.

“Isn't that how you like me?”

“Wouldn't have you any other way.”


End file.
